


Vin Tanner One Liners

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snaapshots of Vin's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vin Tanner One Liners

8 Campfire.

Vin stretched out happily next to the campfire and stared up at the stars; he had a brace of rabbits cooking over the fire, a comfortable bedroll to sleep on, and a good horse to take him wherever he wanted, what more could he ever need?

14 Costumes.

It had taken a lot of talking and some outlandish promises of what he'd do in return, but he'd finally managed to persuade Ezra to put the dress on again; it had been well worth the effort.

15 Creative.

Riding alone, Vin looked up at the eagle, soaring on the breeze, and started composing a poem in his head; he'd ask Ezra to write it out for him later.

16 Determined.

Rubbing his eyes, Vin turned back to the book, sounding the words out slowly and then looking up at Ezra to see if he'd got it right - this reading stuff was harder than it looked.

22 Flying.

Vin lay back and shaded his eyes, watching as an eagle almost floated by on the air currents and he wondered what it would be like to be that free, to be able to fly.

24 Innocence.

Vin handed his gun over to the marshal without a fight - he might be an innocent man, but the marshal was only doing his job.

35 Massage Oil.

Vin moaned softly as Ezra's talented hands worked their way down his back, making him feel like he was melting into the bed.

36 Meeting the family.

Vin forced himself to keep smiling and shake Maude's hand, but he was already fighting the desire to forget she was a lady and run her out of town.

41 Storm.

Vin sat in the shelter of his wagon and watched as the storm raged, wind and rain sweeping along the previously dusty streets, turning them to mud, and lightning slashing through the cloud dark skies; without doubt this was his favourite type of weather.

49 Tattoo.

Vin rested his head on his folded arms and sank into a trance as the shaman marked him with the tattoo that would make him a member of the tribe.


End file.
